Vegetas' Christmas Wish
by Princess Katreena
Summary: Vegeta makes a wish for a friend on a falling star


Vegetas' Christmas Wish 

"Vegeta come on it won't kill you too be down here with everyone…and dress nice and not that training thing you all ways were…."

Bulma called up to her stubborn husband as she was preparing for the Christmas party she was throwing that afternoon and of course the proud Prince wanted nothing to do with it and after arguing with the Sayain Prince for over an hour she go an idea turning she asked her daughter to finish garnishing the table where the food and drinks would be then she went upstairs to per sway her lover for they never married only once did he mention it after their fight with Majin Bu but nothing came of it Bulma knew he dd not lover her well yes he did but his soul belonged to another not that he would ever admit Who it was but she knew Bulma has known for a long time deep down she knew one day she would have to let her love go till then she was determined to touchier him

"Vegeta"

Bulma said as she walked into their room

"Look I know you hate this kind of thing but if you just stay long enough to see the kids open their gifts you can slip off to your GR then after all is quite I will give you my gift…hmm…we have a deal…"

Bulma asked as she climbed on his lap wiggling and nibbling on his ear Vegeta gave a soft moan to him this was fowl play she knew he would do it

"Fine woman I will just get off me and get things ready"

"Thanks"

She said then kissed him on the lips then she headed back down stairs humming her victory

"She will be the death of me yet"

Vegeta half growled as he went to get changed and not one of those dumb suits like the back haired banshees makes Kaccorrot and Gohan wear nope he wore black leather paints( skin tight) his black shirt with short sleeve then he pulled his leather jacket out on the back it said **'Bad Ass Sayain'**

_'Not bad'_

He thought as he looked himself over in the full length mirror smiling knowing what it was going to do to his henti wife he sauntered down stairs he could hear some of the guest had already arrived he walked into the living room where everyone was talking the room went quite as he walked over to his mate sitting beside her well that is after he remover the nuance near his mate Yamcha yelped as Vegeta tossed him too the floor it was all Bulma could do to keep her tongue in her mouth Goku looked over at Vegeta jealous in away that he could dress how he wanted and the freedom and love that he and Bulma shared he wish…ChiChi huffed and mutter too herself Videl rolled her eyes and went back to talking to ChiChi and her Daughter Pan Bulma chuckled then after kissing Vegeta on the cheek she went to check on the food

"Wow dad you look awesome"

Vegetas' daughter Bula said as she came back in the living room she looked her proud father over, Bula was now in her late teens she never thought she would see her dad dress like this.

Trunks and Goten came in five minutes later leaning on each other looking like they got the tar beaten out of them

"Wow Vegeta looking good"

Goten said Trunks nodded in agreement he like his sister never would have believe his father would dress like that

"You boys go get cleaned up…"

Bulma said from the kitchen

"OK"

The two young men said together as they struggled up the stairs. Shortly after them Gohan and Mira walked in smirking Vegeta chuckled knowing it was them who battered up the young ones Bulma chuckled as she stood by the kitchen door to harass the guys then she commented on how they didn't look even ruffed up but the humour every one laughed but it ended when ChiChi looking up from her talk with Videl screeched in out rage Videl joining in

"Gohan we are guess in this house and you chose to where that thing..?"

ChiChi screeched in out rage Videl joining in right after

"Gohan you promised to wear the suit we went and bout for you, honestly you are getting as bad as Trunks and Goten you are a grown man and should acted like one not messing around training and fighting this is a party you should be dressed for it…."

They where lived Pan hid her head in embarrassment of her father she no longer trained on acted like she did when she was a child she grew up and it was about time her father and Grandpa did too.

Gohan sighed he had decided to where his fighting Gi knowing him and Mira would get in some…ah how do you say fun training but then Goten and Trunks wanted to join in so Gohan and Mira put aside their personal match till later and taught the young ones a few things about keeping your guard up and eyes off your partners' personal _**ass**_ets.

Vegeta looked at his mate annoyed that once again the two dark haired woman were causing trouble Bulma shook her head not impress ether as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room were most of the guest were sitting talking Bulma put on her fake smile and went to join her friends Yamcha watched her come in the room he knew that look he seen it many time after he hurt her letting her mingle he watched to make sure she was ok then he heard a commotion coming from the dining area getting up he went too see what was going on all he saw was Videl and ChiChi harping on Goku and Gohan and Mira trying to get them to back off then he saw the two woman hit Goku he knew Goku was physically not hurt but mentally it was not fare ChiChi always was cruel to Goku but what was the biggest surprise was Vegeta stepping in, Yamcha was surprised he did not see Vegeta leave the living room, Vegeta was cornering them as they had done to Goku and Gohan if some one did not stop him he would kill them

_'But why would he care…'_

Yamcha did not know he turned around and walked into Bula Yamcha told her to go get her mom knowing if anyone could calm the prince it was her Bula ran out of the room to fined her mom about five minutes she found her outside looking at the stars a sad look in her eyes

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the screaming and Vegetas' voice braking though as well looking around she saw her daughter was running over to her Bula grabbed her moms' arm and dragged her back into the house. As Bula and Bulma entered the kitchen Bulma was surprised too see the two dark haired women facing off a with a very pissed off Sayain Prince

"Hu what is going on?"

Bulma asked knowing it had too be fairly bad because Vegeta never interfered before

"Well as you were looking at the stars thinking Goku tried standing up for his sons…"

Yamcha said as he came over to them hoping Bulma could stop this before it got out of hand

"What…oh ok so that is nothing bad about time though…were is Goku?"

She stopped when she notes Goku was not there nor were Gohan and Mira, Bula saw her mother looking for them

"They went after Goku mom…they hit him…not that it would hurt but what they said…they said he was a bad father and useless husband and it is his fault…ChiChi said she wished he had stayed dead it would have been better…"

Bulma stopped her daughter knowing what was next walked away from her daughter and Yamcha Bulas' hart sank thinking her mom did not care till she saw her walk in between her father and the two women she turned and said something softly to Vegeta he stepped back nodding then a smacking sound reverted around the room Yamcha blinked in surprise Videl and ChiChi where on the floor holding their cheeks then he saw Vegeta slip out of the room he knew he was going after Goku like his son had he still wondered why Vegeta would care but right now he needed to deal with what was going on here

"You two shut up all I wanted was for everyone to be together and show Mira what it is like too have a happy holiday but you two have to freak about cloths then you to insult my best friend and hurt him….out…get out of my house!"

Bulma said angry and hurt

"Get out I will not have my holiday rune by you two"

The two women were so surprised that they did not see the figures now entering behind Vegeta

"Fine"

ChiChi said as her and Vedil stood up ChiChi still not seeing who was behind Bulma and Vegeta Vedil saw but not until ChiChi spouted off again then it was too late the anger in Gohan eyes and the hurt and betrayal in Gokus' eye Videl backed away ChiChi was only focused on Bulma as she stared her tirade again

"And if you see that worthless husband tell him not to bother coming home till he do things right and grow up…that goes for that kid too it is time he stopped his playing with Trunks and went to work like a normal man not all this childish fighting…"

Vegeta growled he to was unaware of the figures behind him till he spoke the tone was chilling and void of all emotions

"Do not worry ChiChi I have no intention of returning and as for Goten he can stay with me if he wishes…it is time you realised the world does not revolve around you…" They all looked at the door and saw Goku was standing in the hallway that lead to the GR and the training room and the back yard of CC Gohan and Mira had convinced Goku to return now they wished they had not Gohan felt betrayed once again she focused on his dad and Goten it was unfair and like his dad he was tired of pretending Gohan could feel Vegetas' eye burning threw him he looked over at his father and shivered the look in his eyes was hart braking Goku pulled from the grips Gohan and Mira had to try and keep him from leaving pushing the boys away from him Goku IT far off hiding his Ki so not to be found tired of being who he was not for so many years Goku finally reached his braking point

Vegeta watch anger building in side of him

A few years ago he would not have cared but the past year he watched as his friend slash rival was shredded apart by his mate and others around him wanting him to be what he was not…Kaccorrot would not stand up to her he just let her say things and most of all he believed they were true now he has vanished with that damn IT and lowered his Ki

Vegeta looked out the kitchen window walking towards it he could see the clear night ski as he looked he saw a shooting star and for once took a chance

_'If the tail is true A wish I make not for me but a friend…just once I would like to see him happy not the fake smile or the battle lust but truly happy with his life this I wish for my friend Kaccorrot'_

Vegeta made the wish and he hope it could happen, it was a falling star and on Christmas eve it made the power stronger a voice soft and silky entered his mind

_**'Your wish is heard Prince but for that too happen others must give up what was never theirs and sacrifices will be made…then when it seems the world will end then and only then will your wish…the gift you seek…will come to pass…'**_

Only the Prince heard it.

Bulma watched Vegeta she had a secret maybe now it was time to tell him so he can help her friend, so that night she sat with Vegeta on their bed and thought as she watch his back she knew he was worried about Goku and was trying not to show it

_'Yes I think now more then ever I must let go what was never mine…'_

"Vegeta can we talk"

Bulma asked Vegeta slowly turned to face her his expression hidden in his half hooded eyes, after Goku left Vegeta left the party not to train but he went up stairs everyone had lost the joy of the get together and slowly each one made an excuses to leave they were all gone bye 2 the dinner forgotten.

Goten was in Trunks room softly talking Trunks was trying so hard to get Goten to smile but it just did not work like normal, Goten had hear what his mother said as he came down the stairs it tore him apart to see the hurt in his father Trunks tried everything her could think of to cheer his friend but it just did not work he promised Goten if Goku did not surface by morning they would go looking for him

Mira and Gohan were in the spare room that was set up for Mira when he came back Mira tried to get Gohan to smile but it was like all happiness was ripped from Gohans' life Vedil had told him never to come back and too stay away from Pan and what heart most of all was Pan not even looking back at her father as they all left. Gohan waited till Mira was a sleep then slipped out knowing where his dad was

Bula was very sad because all the people she cared about was hurting she very quietly slipped into Trunks room Trunks saw her and the dried tears in her eye normally her would scream at her but not this time he gently shifted the half sleeping Goten and put his arm out to her with a half sob she crawled in with them her and Trunk in casing Goten as if shielding him from the world out side finally sleep hit all three of them and they slept till morning a morning they would never forget, well at least two of them slept as Goten slipped from Trunks arms careful not to wake him he went after his dad having a hunch were he was

Now after 6pm Bulma was scare at what she was going to do but knew from his non argument she should try and tell him a secret that she had kept for over 20 years

"I…I knew he was leaving her…just he did not want to do it this way but she…pushed…he told me he wanted to wait till Goten was old enough to go were he wish to get away from her…"

Vegeta looked at her as they laid in their bed together looking in her eye he saw there was no lie but much more to tell his hart fell Vegeta knew things were not good for the Taller Sayain

"She had push so hard but it was only him she hurt so it was fine…this happened for years then he went to train Ubbu…he told me afterwards how ChiChi only bugged the boys when he was around so he left…but when she went after the boy…Goten only him…Goku saw it when he returned then he had to get the Dragon balls he did not know what she did to Goten but I saw it so asked everyone to stay here till Goku got back…"

Vegeta nodded he had wondered why she asked the brats and the banshees to stay there

"Vegeta when he found out he snapped…tonight is not the first time Vegeta…he has been braking slowly for years he…Vegeta I don't know what to do he wanted to go back to other world so bad when I last talk to him…I was the one who convinced him to come tonight I hoped she would leave things alone but…its my fault…"

Vegeta reached up and pulled his now crying mate into his arms

"No you did what you thought was right…"

Bulma tried calming her sobs

_'Did he just give me a complement?'_

She thought as he stroked her hair Vegeta some how knew there was more but will she trust him enough to tell him did he want to hear it?

'_Yes I do no matter what I want to help even if I can only help the boys it will be enough for now…'_

Vegeta thought as he asked her what else she was going to say and after about 15 minutes she calmed enough to sit up on their bed she shifted to face him he could see she was nerves and a little scared

"Vegeta did you know he never loved her?"

Vegeta blinked no he had not known the way he defended her

"What are you talking about of course he did…?"

Bulma shook her head

"No he did not she tricked him into marring him he thought it was food (small forced smile) then he never got hold of us till he showed up one day with a tiny boy it was five years since we got too see him…I knew he loved the child with hart and soul it was all he had…as time went on things kept happening and he grew further away from her grip…he never said but I still think the main reason he staid dead was because Gohan proved he could take care of himself and he wanted out and it was the only way he could see at the time…now if he knew about Goten then he would have come back I think…"

Bulma paused for a moment Vegeta wanted to asked something so he took advantage of her hesitation

"Woman how do you know he never loved her and all this stuff...why are you telling me…?"

"I know because he told me he broke down not long ago just after the fight with Baby he just broke down no longer able to take her criticisms you were in the gravity room training Trunks and Goten and I was working in the lab…Vegeta when I looked up and saw him he was so drained I asked him what was wrong…all he said was _**'Bulma have you ever wanted something you could not have…something so bad it hurts?'**_…"

Another pause

"I did not know what to say at first then I told him I did and asked why but you and the boys came in after that I could see him longing and got him finally to tell me what it was he longed for…I hoped I could help him but then more fighting came and I was busy helping you…I know what he longs for and it hurts Vegeta so much…"

Bulma lowered her head in her lap Vegeta sat up pulling her to him

'Yes I too have seen the longing but what is it he want that would hurt her so much…?'

Vegeta wondered

"Vegeta he loves another…he always has…he was content with her but he met this other and well…it hurts…Vegeta you too long for something so you know how he feels…what if what you too desire is the same and not know it…what if the one you love is the same…"

She faltered

'Ok now I am getting confused if our desires are the same I he would be…wait I see what she…no could he…I never…no…but she knows…'

Bulma look up and saw the conflict in his eye then the realisation of what she meant

"Before you ask how I would know what you desire it was easy I could see it in your eyes…but with him he had learned to hid his true feelings so long that I did not know till he told me…"

Vegeta was becoming restless he still could not fell Kaccorrot Ki he was going to wait till she was a sleep to go fined him now he did not care if she new then he froze as he heard the voice again

'_**Your wish is heard Prince but for this too happen others must give up what was never theirs and sacrifices will be made…then when it seems the world will end then and only then your wish…the gift you seek will come true'**_

Vegeta closed his eyes taking that phrase and dissecting it bit by bit

_**'Others must give up what was never theirs**_…_ChiChi and Kaccorrot was never meant to be she tricked using his love of food and unquestioning trust to bind him to her_…_**sacrifices will be made**_…_I know what it is Vegeta and it hurts so much_…_**then when the world seems to end then and only then your wish will come to pass…'**_

Vegeta was so deep in though he did no see Bulma had left and returned

"Vegeta…"

She called out again this time he acknowledges her sensing the fear in the room he was alert and ready something was wrong the air was thick with fear and something else

"Vegeta…they found….ah…he so much blood…went to Koran…no beans…oh Vegeta he is dieing…"

Bulma fell to the floor weeping as his son came in the panic and fear in his eyes

"Dad…mom calm down it won't help…"

"What is going on tell me now brat"

Trunks took a deep breath then Vegeta saw the drying blood on his sons' clothes

"Goten had a hunch were Goku might be so when I and Bula were sleeping he slipped out…he called my cell and told me what he found and I got mom she has bin calling you but you…dad you stopped breathing we tried then…I will tell you later come see..."

As Trunks babbled Vegeta put out a sense

_'No…he is…'_

Vegeta bolted out of his bed ran down to the privet med-lab on the lower level of CC.

He could smell the dried blood as he walked in there on a bed was what was left of Goku Vegeta could see all the marks from some kind of blast he went to him hoping as he got closer he could feel the life force just barley

_'No…you stupid baka I should have went after you…'_

Vegeta pulled a chair up too the bed he did not hear his son leave or Bulma come in a few minutes later

"Vegeta…"

She called softly

"What woman"

"I…"

Vegeta turned to face her he could see she was scared for her friend

"He will be fine he always pulls threw"

Shaking her head

"Vegeta…I know what happen Goten found this"

She hands him a letter the was in a scratchy writing as he tried to read it she continued

"Goten found him…he saw what his father did but was knocked out so not to stop him…"

Vegeta looked up

"By who"

He asked softly as he turned back to the letter

"He won't tell me…"

"Gohan"

Both turned to the open doorway and saw Goten leaning against the frame shaking

"Gohan he was with dad they did want me too see…mom found us some how…she ranted on dad and Videl was with her and so was Pan…I chased them away as I did I could feel the power increase then was gone…I saved dad but was knocked out as I looked up I saw him over me…when I came to I called Trunks on my cell phone and here we are"

Vegetas' hands were shaking what he was reading was a journal entry

_**'This is the last entry I will write here I have given up on ever having happiness my son and I have given all we can and nothing returned (smug marks) I wish I had met him first I wish I was not so dumb to get trapped by her…I wish…I wish he could smile just once if I could see the Proud Prince smile just once I could be happy yes a true smile of…'**_

Vegeta threw the paper from him glaring at the floor then he asked Goten

"Where is your brother?"

"He is resting mom put him to sleep"

"Good you do the same you too woman I will stay and make sure this damn baka stays alive threw the night…"

They were going to argue but it was his eye for once unguarded they left Vegeta sat back down hoping he would wake so he can kick his ass for this dumb stunt.

Morning first light Vegeta looked out the window it was snowing he hated the stuff to cold for his liking

"Ve…Vegeta"

Vegeta turned to see Kaccorrot trying to sit up in two strides he was by the bed gently pushing him down

"Vegeta…where are we?"

"You are in my house cause of a dumb stunt you were trying to pull…baka you got the woman scared out of her mind…"

"I can't even die right..?"

Goku slumped down no longer fighting to get up closing his eye to hold back the flood of tears he would not cry in front of the on thing he wanted more then life

_'If he would…but no…'_

He thought as his world fell apart never would the prince feel that way never

"Kaccorrot please tell me why you would do this you have all you need…."

"Ya sure"

Goku said in a defeated voice

"Enough!"

Vegeta half yelled Goku looked up at him in surprise

"You who have two sons and a world who looks up too you…You who have everyone believing in the impossible…Dreamer you are and you have the power to make them come true…but now what…tell me what made you do this…tell me"

"No"

_'If he new what friendship we have would be destroyed…no he must never know…'_

"Why I know part already from watching you…tell me please"

Vegeta dropped the anger in his voice top almost a plea but it had the reverse effect on the Sayain Goku bolted up knocking Vegeta too the floor

"You want to know….**FINE**…I did it so she would leave the boys alone she was less cruel to them…I did it so Goten would not bare the shame of having a worthless father…I…so lonely…"

The very last part came out in a whisper then Vegeta under stood a man who never asked for anything for he never wanted but when he finally asked for the favours too be returned he was shunned as being a bad father

_'I understand now'_

"Tell me Goku what in this entire world or next you want what is being held from you…"

Goku went to answer but being so week and getting upset sent him into a seizure Vegeta went to him calling for the woman to help she pushed him out of the room telling him it was ok the boys came down Bula following behind he told them to go up stairs and the maddening look in his eye convinced them not to argue right now Vegeta muttering went to the GR to take out frustration all knew from what had told Bulma told them earlier if Goku died Vegeta will not long after no one not even his daughter knew about the suffering in side the proud prince he hid it well

Vegeta lie on the floor of the gravity room he could concentrate on training his mid was n him

_'What could be so out of reach…?'_

Vegeta thoughts were interrupted when he felt the ki dipped out of existence then a pounding on the GR door he got up shaking and opened it her saw Goten tear running down his face he clung to Vegeta telling him he had to hurry Vegeta held onto the boy and ran down the hallways to the privet med-labs handing Goten to Trunks and Mira he walked in the room were his friend lie only by a the thread was he alive Bulma was by his side weeping he touched he arm she looked up surprised

"Tell me woman what was it he desired more then life it self"

She looked at him hesitant at first then nodding she took a deep breath and told Vegeta

"It…he wants you…your friendship and…"

Vegeta froze

_'Could I have been wrong is this what she meant our desires are the same….'_

He thought then laying a soft hand on her shoulder he told her to go and help the other this time he would make it right if it killed him.

She left he heard her say

"Vegeta Prince of all Sayains I realise you from our marriage and commitments so you can finally be happy"

Then she walked out of the room tears running down her eyes

_**'Others must give up what was never theirs…'**_

He heard in his mind again he could hear ChiChi was out there and his mate handling her just fine

_'She released me…true I was never hers we just help echo her ease the loneliness…'_

Vegeta put a hand on Gokus' chest giving him some of his life force

_**'Sacrifices will be made'**_

"Yes for both of us I must swallow my pride and admit what she knew all along and you…"

Vegeta spoke allowed

"Don't you dare leave me alone again baka…please we need you more then you will ever know I need you please…"

Vegeta was tripping over his word not sure what to say then he felt the last of Kaccorrots life force vanish almost completely the others no longer could fell him but he could just barley from the ki he gave him he could hear the cry of pain coming from the two Son boys and his as well wept he heard ChiChi say something his blood boiled and he marched right out there this time he was out for blood

"How dare you say that…"

He heard Bulma say in-between sobs he went to her pulling her up then looking at the three dark haired women

"If anyone is to blame it would be me"

He said they all looked surprise

"Ya you and all you dumb fighting tarnish MY Goku…"

"**YOURS**…I think not"

Vegeta said growling

"He belonged to the people of earth or any other planet that needed help"

"He should have bin home with his family not gallivanting around…"

Bulma was shaking in his arms it was all he could do not to kill the characters in front of him a wave of dizziness' hit Vegeta as he lost the power to fight these women Bulma held him up with out the other seeing looking at her she winked even now she was saving his now broken pride

"Well Chi I guess we don't need this do we?"

Videl said as she threw a stack of papers on the floor and the three walked out Gohan picked them up

"She…"

Vegeta reached for them Gohan handed them to him all he needed was to read the first few lines to make sure he was right then he walked back into the room were Goku was

"What is he doing?"

Goten asked

"Not sure bro"

Gohan said

Mira asked what the papers were

"Divorce papers she was going for a divorce"

Bulma sighed

_'To bad Goku could not have signed those he would have died free…but why would Vegeta take them in there unless…'_

"Gohan is there a chance your dad is alive…?"

"Ah…maybe his ki could be masked…but how…wait if Vegeta had given dad some of his life force then yes cause all we would sense is his…but would he have done that..?"

"YES"

Bulma and Goten said together a new hope in their eyes

**In med-room**

Vegeta chuckled as he heard them figure out what he had done now if he could get the Baka to wake long enough to sine them

"Vegeta"

He looked down at his friend who was trying to open his eyes

"What Happened?"

"You trying to scare the wits off everyone"

Vegeta chuckled at the confused look on his sad face

"How"

He asked weekly

"Tell you later now you have a chose to make"

Not letting him interrupted Vegeta continued

"A chose to live and claim what you have wanted for so long or dieing and never knowing if you could have…"

Goku was really confused and tire he looked at the papers in Vegetas' hands

"Your ex-wife gave these to use thinking you were dead...dumb humans…"

"What are they…?"

He asked weekly

"A freedom…a chance to start a new…will you sine them and free your self?"

"I don't think I could move my arm…"

Vegeta helped him sit up and gave him the pen that was attached to the papers Goku read anger relief and sadness ran through his eyes as he signed for his freedom Vegeta smiled Goku looked up and saw it he paused his writing their eyes met and Goku knew he would never be alone again smiling in return he handed the papers to The Sayain Prince Vegeta nodded and went to give them to his son Vegeta had a feeling in his gut he was scared to look back something was pulling him and he knew when he looked back Kaccorrot would be gone

"Dad…"

Vegeta did not answer as the boys went passed him he looked at Bulma and handed her the papers

"Their signed how?"

"He still was alive...barley but enough to see freedom…he smiled the first true smile I ever seen on him…I hope…"

"He wont make it will he?"

"I do not know I gave him some of my energy but if it was enough…he had trouble signing that…I hope…I don't want to be alone…again…"

"Never my proud prince you have the kids and me and Gokus' kid as well we are here for you as long as you let us be…"

Vegeta gave her a half smile and nodded

The boys came out no tears they had cried them all out looking on the wall Vegeta saw that it was 11pm Christmas day or night he was sad he finally realised what was missing and admitted it to himself he walked away from everyone out of the CC building and out side looking at the newly fallen snow he was sad but content for once Kaccorrot could smile and be free

"Soon old friend I will join you my time is almost up as well I think the Fusions aged us and we did it more then one plus the Kai earrings yes I look forward to the rest I know the boys can handle anything and Bula will keep them out of trouble soon old friend…"

"I they are safe why don't you come now?"

Vegeta turned and again smiled

_'Yes why not they both were free……and when it seems the world will end then and only then will you wish come too pass……yes he wanted his friend to be happy and to smile and that has happened……yes I think I will…'_

Vegeta thought as he let go of his mortal life and took the out stretched hand of his closes and dearest friend.

Bulma who had been standing by the door shed tears of joy that the two men that meant the world to her were finally happy she knew she would see them one day when it was her turn to pass on but not till she was sure her boys would be safe from ChiChi and the others Trunks and Mira tried so hard not to shed the tears that hid behind their tired eyes

Goten and Bula held each other tears flowing freely

The two full bloods were unaware of the gathering around them, the Z fighters sense the trouble and came to say good by Yamcha held Bulma close she wept as the clock struck midnight the two forms vanished from sight

"Finally they can be happy"

Bulma said

"Yes"

Yamcha whispered in her ear they all went in side and sat in the living room and slept down there that night Vegeta and Goku watched as their families carried on there lives after that day some time sad but happy they were happy.

ChiChi was so mad when she found out he had live long enough to sine the papers. Videl and Pan never saw Gohan or the others again feeling guilty for their part in the a fare they lived alone helping other to live better lives

ChiChi lived about a year then a strange accident happened no one knows what happen and they did not care ether

Are two heroes are living in other world driving the Kais crazy and having fun with torturing Yama and cause havoc in HFIL Goku met his father pounded Radiz and got in a fight with King Vegeta found Freeza they had fun tossing him like a ball back and forth till Yams kicked them out not that it stops them they wait and sneak down again

So you could say they lived happy ever after

_**Merry Christmas Every One**_

_**From LadyKATT**_


End file.
